


Eomer's Terza: The Fords

by fileg



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fileg/pseuds/fileg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle at the Fords of Isen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eomer's Terza: The Fords

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

The taste of victory is sweet, but brief.  
Before the tongue can savor what's hard won  
An empty place reminds us of our grief  
  
A wall of speartips glinting in the sun  
Encloses but a well of loneliness  
That once was twelve brave hearts, and for each one  
  
An empty chair, a bed, a wedding dress  
Will daily grieve another heart in turn.  
Twelve saddles empty, horses riderless  
  
Twelve candles in the window set to burn.  
To twelve brave women, clinging to belief  
twelve swords, twelve shields are all I can return.  
  
The taste of victory is sweet, but brief  
an emptiness reminds us of our grief


End file.
